Close alien warphole
Close alien warphole is the first mission of Act 10: The Madness of Kron. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Stop Kron's super gun; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 5. Briefing Our immediate target is the alien force's web lock - its destruction would leave their main force unable to enter Boreas. You must transfer to the appropriate sector via a jumpgate - you will then be required to eliminate the web lock's defense forces before destroying the lock itself. Be aware that its security code will need to be broken before it can be destroyed. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Transfer sector via jumpgate - Eliminate alien defense forces - Break web lock security code (Part 2) - Eliminate alien defense forces - Break web lock security code Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **Voodoo *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) Alien Forces *Part 1 **3x Alien Fighter (Unknown) *Part 2 **1x Alien Web Lock **2x Alien Fighter (Unknown) (Two Fighters enter the sector from the Warp Hole after the Weblock's pattern is matched two times) **1x Alien Ace's Craft (Alien Ace) (enters the sector from the Warp Hole after the Weblock's pattern is matched six times) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - transfer to sector using jumpgate. Eliminate alien defense forces and break web lock security code to destroy the lock. *Flight Computer: Jumpgate opening in immediate vicinity. Alien Fighters Destroyed *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Part 2 Alien Ace Appears *Flight Computer: New Alien presence indicated on scans. *Flight Computer: Translating communications .. translation system initiated. *Alien Ace: I shall enjoy this battle. You shall perish for violating our systems. Alien Ace Present For 20 Seconds *Alien Ace: You have a talent, your strategies are however feeble. Alien Ace Present For 35 Seconds *Alien Ace: I will allow you to die with honor - in battle. Alien Ace Killed *Flight Computer: Mission successful - alien web lock has been destroyed. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Debriefing Success The sealing of the warp hole has removed the alien threat - all units are to be congratulated. Diplomatic initiatives have produced a draft treaty with the League due to be ratified shortly. Navy Command recommend that this treaty is honored by all units. However, Commander Kron insists the struggle against the League should be a fight to the death. You will be informed of any further developments. Failure Alien forces are currently destroying Navy units left in the warp hole's vicinity. Our fleet is in disarray and there are reports of skirmishes between Navy units anxious to escape the carnage - Commander Kron has abandoned us. You are advised to leave the system by your own means if possible. Be aware that you may be attacked by Navy units. There will be no further official transmissions. Rewards *5 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Passwords 192KmtKzUWIvOzs7GxsbGD (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7B, 8, 9B, 10) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions